


Perfectly Peachy

by captainsourwolf



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Pinching, Spanking, Very Brief Rimming, ass play?, like blink and you miss it, rhett loves links ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Rhett loves Link’s ass. He likes the way it feels under his hands when he kneads it around, he especially likes the way it jiggles when he spanks it. It’s perfectly peachy in every way.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Perfectly Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen. me and Erika have been having this...conversation for the last couple days and this is just the first of many conversation topics turned into a fic. don’t judge me 😂

The thing is, as much as Rhett loves to have sex with Link, he loves to touch more. A squeeze here, a pinch there, maybe a light smack when he walks by. It all makes him crazy with lust and the need to touch naked skin. 

They’re out in public, eating lunch at this food truck that parks near the studio a couple of times a week, when Rhett does it. Link dropped his napkin on the way to a bench and when he bent over to pick it up, Rhett couldn’t help it: he reached out and pinched the ass cheek closest to him. It was quick but effective. Link gasped in surprise and rubbed the spot with his hand, expression that of someone trying to hide their amusement. 

“That hurt, man. What’s wrong with you?” Link asks, hiding his smile with a turn of his head.

“Nothin’.” Rhett shrugs and tries not to imagine the bright red spot that’s probably forming right now under his jeans and underwear. “Did it hurt real bad?” he asks, voice low as they sit close.

Link must detect the change in his voice because he smirks and, looking around first, leans up to whisper in his ear, “Yeah, _real_ bad. I think you need to make it feel better, apologize to me later.” He winks at Rhett and Rhett grins.

“I can do that.”

*  
Later when they’re home from work Rhett gets Link stripped bare and laid out on the bed. He’s on his stomach with a pillow under his hips and another between his arms under his head. His ass is on full display and Rhett was right, he knew there was a spot forming from his pinch earlier. But instead of bright red it’s a deep purple, bruising up real nice.

Rhett smooths his hands over both cheeks, leaning down to kiss the discoloration and soothe the mark with his tongue. He loves this part. He loves getting to run his hands around Link’s perfectly round butt and follow with his tongue, loves listening to the soft sighs and moans his touch brings out of the other man. 

“I got you good, didn’t I?” Rhett whispers and kisses the spot again. He sits back and pushes his thumb into the bruise just to hear Link hiss and see his hips jerk forward.

“Yeah baby, you did,” Link moans, hips rocking back into Rhett’s touch. 

Rhett grins and pushes his thumb harder. “Sorry,” he says. Link laughs. 

Rhett loves Link’s ass. Not because of the way it looks spread out and opening up for his cock, that’s always great. But it’s the way it feels in his hands when he’s kneading it and the way it jiggles when he spanks it and the way it looks when there’s bright red handprints blooming on the skin. He loves how perfectly peachy and round it is, and any time Rhett reads comments about Link having no ass he wishes they could see him like this: on his stomach, moaning, butt in the air with Rhett’s hands cradling it. 

“I love your ass so much,” Rhett groans. He kneads the cheeks under his fingers, marvels at how pliant the muscles are as he moves his way down. “So plump,” he says and lands a swift smack on the right cheek. Link shoves his face into his pillow and moans. “Look how it jiggles for me!” Another solid smack, this time on the left.

“Stop playing with my ass,” Link giggles. 

Rhett smooths his hands over the stinging red handprints. “Why? I like playing with it before I bury my cock in it.” Link’s giggles are cut off by a strangled moan. 

Rhett gives him another quick, sharp snap of his hand. This one makes him hiss and moan and jerk his hips back into Rhett’s grip. The skin is red hot now when Rhett runs his thumbs over the prints. He does it again right over the last one and watches with glee as Link clenches and releases, moaning louder.

“Rhett, come on, I’m about to hump this pillow if you don’t hurry up,” Link huffs and rolls his hips for emphasis. 

Laughing, Rhett leans over and kisses each blooming red mark until Link is rolling his hips in earnest against the pillow. He soothes the spots with his tongue and works his way over each cheek slowly. When he reaches the junction where ass meets thigh he nips the sensitive skin he finds. Link sucks in a breath and Rhett does it again, harder this time, sinking his teeth into flesh and muscle.

Link is clenching his cheeks repeatedly now, hips rocking into the pillow, moans spilling forth from his mouth. Rhett _loves_ it. He nibbles his way back up the left cheek and smacks the right one lightly. Then he swaps and does the same thing to the other side. 

Sitting back, Rhett surveys his handiwork. Both of Link’s butt cheeks are covered in spit, love bites, and fading red handprints. He grins at his masterpiece and drags his hands from Link’s ass and across his back, not stopping until he’s hovering over him, erection pressing into the cleft of Link’s ass, lips at his ear.

“You look so fucking hot with my handprints on your skin,” he murmurs.

Link turns his head and his eyes are hooded and dizzy with arousal, but he’s smiling. Rhett kisses him softly before working his way back down with fingers and tongue. He uses his thumbs to spread Link’s cheeks and expose his hole, then dips his tongue in once then twice, just teasing. Link is already worked up but to make it worse Rhett gives one more sweep over the puckered hole and backs away. Link whines and bucks his hips. 

“I’ll save that for later,” Rhett says. Link glares at him over his shoulder. “Right now I’d rather play.”

Rhett smacks both cheeks at once, giggles at the way they bounce under his hands, and does it again and again. 

“Ya weirdo,” Link huffs.

“You love it,” Rhett giggles again.

Link sighs happily and Rhett sees his eyes roll.

“Yeah, I guess I fucking do.”


End file.
